The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Achievement of selective control of the growth of weeds especially in such useful crops as rice, soybean, sugar beet, maize, potato, wheat, barley, tomato and plantation crops, among others, is very desirable. Unchecked weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of undesired vegetation in noncrop areas is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
International patent application publication WO 2007/088876 discloses pyridone compounds of Formula i

wherein inter alia R1 is C1-C6 alkyl; R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, cyano, or nitro; and A is a A-1 through A-5 as defined therein as herbicides.
The bis-nitrogen containing oxo and sulfono heterocycles of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.